Teams (Concept)
The following is a partial list of teams of superheroes from the OCVerse. Mobius' Finest Post-Mobius Invasion Saga (2008) * The Iron Hedgehog (Syeed the Hedgehog) (Leader) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) * The Shadow Avenger (Celeste Shizuki) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Zarge (Zack) * Groove (Eli the Squirrel) * Flame * Tomoe Shizuki Post-Syndicate Saga (2009-2010) * The Shadow Avenger (Celeste Shizuki) (Leader) * The Iron Hedgehog (Syeed the Hedgehog) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Groove (Eli the Squirrel) * Chaz the Dragon * Flame * Tomoe Shizuki Zarge died between the events of the Mobius Invasion and the Syndicate. Post-Tiamat/Grima/Mobius-2 Saga (2015) * The Shadow Avenger (Celeste Shizuki) (Leader) * The Iron Hedgehog (Syeed the Hedgehog) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Groove (Eli the Squirrel) * Chaz the Dragon * Tomoe Shizuki Flame was killed by Darkseid during the first DC/OCVerse crossover. Post-Salvador/Eradication of the Human Race Saga (2016) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) (Leader) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) (Leader) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Groove (Eli the Squirrel) * Instant Velocity (Tamara Tybalt) * The Emerald Falcon (Danny) * The Shadow Avenger (Tomoe Shizuki) * Chaz * Beruka * Selena * Noire Celeste Shizuki was killed by Salvador in the Eradication of the Human Race saga. Tomoe took up her moniker. Syeed left the team in disgrace after her death and went on his own. Post-Mobius Gods Saga (2016) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) (Leader) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Instant Velocity (Tamara Tybalt) * Groove (Eli the Squirrel) * The Emerald Falcon (Danny) * The Shadow Avenger (Tomoe Shizuki) * Chaz * Beruka * Selena * Noire Post-Psycho Matthew Saga (2017) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) (Leader) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Instant Velocity (Tamara Tybalt) * The Emerald Falcon (Danny) * The Shadow Avenger (Tomoe Shizuki) * The Iron Otter (Matthew and P.A.L) * Ashley the Dragon * Beruka The only time Alan was not an active member of the Mobius' Finest. He was killed by "Psycho" Matthew. Chaz was also killed by Psycho Matthew. Selena was killed by Alan, who was being possessed by Psycho Matthew. Eli left the team to train in Bionis. Noire left after being outed as a spy. Present (2018) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kurosaki) (Leader) * The Dragon (Alan Snyder) * Velocity (Thomas Tybalt) * Instant Velocity (Tamara Tybalt) * The Emerald Falcon (Danny) * The Shadow Avenger (Tomoe Shizuki) * The Iron Otter (Matthew and P.A.L) * Ashley the Dragon * Beruka Future Arc (2030s) * The Iron Heroine (Suzume Senpei) (Leader) * The Winged Warrior (Aaron Snyder) * Velocity (Tabitha Tybalt) * The Shadow Avenger (Fuuka Hibari) * The Emerald Falcon (Danielle) * Vorvi the Dragon United Races Post-Mobius/Human War (2007) * The Azure Heroine (Mya Kagumi) (Leader) * The Human Hybrid (Austin) * The Truth (Rush Leon Sr.) * The Iron Hedgehog (Syeed Senpei) * The Iron Kitsune (Strife Kitsune) * Yukari * Unleashed * Rush Leon Jr.